


At last I see the light.

by Cor321



Series: SH BINGO [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But he does have some real strong wisdom at the end, F/F, Getting Together, Izzy is oblivious to her feelings, Jace is a tool most of the time, M/M, Magnus is extra and has everyone pair off for their costumes, Prompt- Mermaid AU, SH Bingo, You can probably guess who clary is, and it's not rapunzel... sorry, halloween party, they are all Disney characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Magnus comes up with the perfect idea for their Halloween bash which involves them breaking up into pairs, Izzy is immediately disappointed when she isn't matched with Clary. She doesn't think to much into it... but maybe she should?orIzzy is pining without even realizing it.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: SH BINGO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	At last I see the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SH Bingo for the prompt Mermaid AU. 
> 
> Also thank you to Junie for taking the time to beta this fic!!!

The whole crew was gathered in Magnus and Alec’s new house and, by some miracle, everyone was actually able to make it to this game night. Alec, Jace, Bat and Andrew were playing Mario Kart. At the same time Settlers of Catan was being played by Clary, Simon, Ragnor, and Cat. The rest of the crew was sitting on the huge sectional playing Among Us. As for Izzy, she was standing off to the side, a drink in hand while talking with Magnus.

“This house is amazing Magnus! You really put Alec to work, but honestly it paid off.”

“Thank you darling, I like to think it has the certain ‘je ne sais quoi’ but honestly the house is only half the reason I invited everyone here. Now I may have gone a little overboard with planning, but this year’s halloween party is going to be the best yet. Speaking of which, why don’t you go have a seat while I get everyone’s attention for a little toast.”

Izzy took a seat next to Clary while the hosts stood just to the side of the television, getting the attention of the rest of the people in the room. 

“I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight to celebrate Alexander and I putting the finishing touches on our new home. I know it’s been a while since the crew has been able to get together but it means the world to us that you are all here. Now without further ado, it’s time for the main event. I want everyone to find a partner and then I will announce the next step.” It was a mad dash for everyone to find their partner. Izzy was just about to suggest to Clary that maybe they should team up but, before she could say anything, Simon had already chosen her. Izzy was trying to push down the slight feelings of jealousy when Jace grabbed her arm.

“I am not getting stuck with just anyone if I can’t be with the partner I want.” He said looking past Izzy.

“Fine, I guess I could do worse than [insert great insult here].” Everyone finished milling around and found their seats next to their partners.

“Perfect! Now that everyone has their partners we can get to the juicy part. Since you all are coming to the Halloween Bash at the Lightwood-Bane residence, I thought it would be interesting to add an extra layer of fun--”

“More like an extra layer of misery.” Raphael muttered to himself.

“Alexander if you would pass me the basket.” Izzy noticed a basket filled with different coloured envelopes being set on the table. “I am going to go around and each group must grab one of these envelopes and not open it.” There was a small amount of chatter as every team chose their envelopes, Jace picking an aqua blue for their team. “Okay, now before we all open the envelopes let me explain the game. Each pair has a Disney movie written inside their envelope, they must come up with a group costume for the Halloween party that you have all RSVP’d to. The costumes will be judged by an outside couple who know one will know about till the night of. Good luck everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favour.” As soon as Magnus stopped talking, Izzy and Jace shared a look that could only say one thing:  _ ‘Oh shit we are screwed.’ _

_ ~---------------~ _

“Come on Izzy, Hercules is so easy,” Jace said over the phone, “Me in a Hercules costume is sure to get everyone’s attention.” Izzy rolled her eyes; of course he was just thinking of himself.

“Yeah, but there is no way I want to be Meg because I definitely do not want to be your love interest. Also, what’s the plan on making these costumes? Because Hercules isn’t the easiest costume to make.”

“I was just going to buy one--”

“Jace, come on, we aren’t going to win with a stupid store bought piece of cloth.” Izzy could almost hear him rolling his eyes. “Uggghhh well we have gotten absolutely nowhere with this and I am just more annoyed than when we started.” Izzy took a deep breath, “if you’re going to buy a costume at least send me a picture before you buy it.” 

“Fine, fine... also I have an idea for you, why don’t you be those little annoying minion dudes that Hades has.” He added on with a stifled laugh.

“Asshole,” she added before hanging up. It was obvious that Jace was going to be no help in coming up with her costume.

_ ~---------------~ _

Izzy laid on her bed, her feet resting against the wall, waiting for Clary’s smiling face to show up on her screen. Instead though, she was met with a flushed Clary, hair a mess, breathing heavily. “Sorry Iz, just give me a sec.” The screen went dark as she heard rustling and the sound of keys, Izzy couldn’t help the fond smile that formed. She heard a little more rustling, then a bang. “Okay-- I’m here.” Clary said, her smile illuminating the screen. “What’s up?”

“Uhhh,” Izzy shook her head out of her stupor, “just calling to see how things are going. I am so stumped on what to be for this party. I love Magnus and I love the idea… but damn I wish I had known before picking partners. Like, I love Jace to pieces, but he does not have a creative bone in his body.” Izzy sighed and turned over so that she was lying on her stomach. Clary just gave a cute little giggle in response.

“It can't be that bad, I’m sure you will be able to figure something out. Anyway, you would look fantastic in anything you wear. Seriously Iz, you could make a paper bag look sexy.” There was a faint blush spreading on Clary’s cheeks as she turned away from the camera.

“Enough of my problems though, what do you have in the bags?” Izzy said, changing the subject to give the other girl a little reprieve from the blush.

“Oh yeah! I just came back from the fabric store!” Clary said excitedly. “I’m going to try and not give too much away. But I got stuff for mine and Simon’s costumes. Well, part of them at least. I might know how to use a sewing machine, but I am mediocre at best.”

“I’m sure you are better than you think, babe.” _Babe?_ Izzy thought, _where did that come from?_ Izzy had just come out from her inner bewilderment when she noticed the flush coming back to Clary’s cheeks. She cleared her throat before continuing. “Uhhh I mean, you just don’t give yourself enough credit.” _Good save Izzy, good save,_ she thought to herself sarcastically. “Do you mind showing me the fabric?”

“Well I don’t want to give too much away, but---” Clary rifled through the bag of fabric for a few moments before she looked back at the screen. “Okay, I’m only going to show you one of the fabrics. Izzy I kid you not, but I might be in love with this fabric. Okay, here it is!” She said as she pulled out a shiny green fabric that sparkled in the different lights.

“Oh my goodness Clary, that’s gorgeous, seriously.” Izzy was in awe of everything on her screen. “I look forward to seeing what you make with that.” She said as she smiled back at Clary. They talked for another twenty minutes before they hung up. Izzy couldn’t help the smile that wouldn’t leave her face as she went about tasks after her talk with Clary.

_ ~---------------~ _

Izzy was  _ attempting _ to hang out with Jace so they could figure out what to do about their costume as the party was only a week away but unfortunately, Jace was too distracted by his xbox. So, Izzy decided to call Maia. She desperately needed to bounce ideas off someone, as well as find someone to commiserate with, at least in terms of men not taking active roles in their costumes. In fact the two men were currently playing Call of Duty online together. 

“I swear he doesn’t listen to anything I say. Ugh, I wish I could have gotten a different partner.” Izzy said over the phone.

  
“I heard that!” Jace called out.

“I love him, he’s my brother for god’s sake, but he’s just not as invested as I am.”

“I get it Iz, I really do, and don’t take this the wrong way,” Izzy cocked her eyebrows, confused as to where Maia was going with this, “but you will look fantastic in whatever you wear.” Izzy huffed out a laugh. “Seriously I wouldn’t sweat it too much, there are so many ways you can go with it, for example you could go with what your idiot brother says and just buy a costume. Please don’t go near a sewing machine though, we don’t need you ending up at the hospital--”

“Hey!” Izzy griped, although she knew with absolute certainty that Maia was one hundred percent correct.

“I only speak the truth, besides you could do what I’m doing and do like a version of Disney bounding.”

“What even is that?” Izzy asked.

“So pretty much you take the character you want to portray and wear modern clothes which take the essence of the character and the colours and make an outfit out of it.”

“Nice, I guess that seems easy-ish… Now to figure out what to actually be.”

“You’re on your own there sweetheart.”

“Fine, since you aren’t being any help I’m hanging up now!” Izzy said with a laugh as she hung up. 

  
  


\--------

Izzy had finally figured out what to be 2 days before the party. After finally sitting down and watching the film she figured out she could be one of the singing ladies. It was easy enough to recreate; she just needed a floor length, tight black dress. After slipping into her dress she checked the mirror one last time before heading out to pick Jace up for the party.

As soon as they walked through the doors it was like they were transported to another world, one of princes and princesses, one where all of the fairy tales were true. She should have known Magnus would go all out, Izzy thought to herself. 

“Wow.” Jace said, just moments after Izzy was thinking the same thing. There were so many small details that must have taken tons of time and thought. The decor was so perfect and on brand for Magnus, Izzy couldn’t help but be smug when she thought about Jace’s lack of vested interest in their costumes.

“Yeah, it is very like Magnus to go all out… but honestly I’m here for it.” Izzy gave Jace a once over before asking with a smirk, “how do you feel now about just going to buy a cheap costume?” 

“Is it possible to feel underdressed at a costume party. That… that is how I feel.” He responded without making eye contact with Izzy. “Well I guess we should go and find the alcohol.”

“Yeah, I agree. I spent way too much time worrying about this party to not at least try and enjoy it.”

Jace turned to Izzy, “You really need to stop worrying about what other people think and understand that you are great and badass and anyone worth anything would realize that.”

Izzy rolled her eyes , “Yeah, yeah, pass me that bottle of rye.”

Izzy and Jace went shot for shot against each other for forty-five minutes before anyone else besides Magnus and Alec were there. Okay maybe Alec had told Izzy and Jace the party was two hours earlier than it was actually supposed to start because they didn’t want them to be late. So that’s how they ended up bored and doing shots, and a bit tipsy once the other guests had started to trickle in.

Izzy was standing with Jace in the foyer when they heard a knock on the door. Alec and Magnus, being the gracious hosts that they were, answered it almost immediately. Izzy had no idea who it was until Jace’s face went slack, just a “Woah” left his lips. Izzy spun around to see who was at the door, and her mind went completely blank when she saw her.

“Fuck,” was the only word that came out of Izzy’s mouth. She didn’t know how she had never noticed before how infectious her smile was, how her giggle was like a symphony to her ears, how the lipstick she wore brought out the colour of her eyes, or the beauty that radiated from her. Izzy wasn’t sure how it was possible for her not to notice the curves of her hips or the softness of her skin, how impossibly long her legs were even for such a small woman and when she turned around and Izzy got a glance at her ass, she almost choked on her drink. How the fuck had she been friends with someone for so long without realizing they were the single most beautiful people in the world. 

Once Izzy noticed Clary smile her way and walk toward them, the only thought that came to her mind was, _abort mission._ So Izzy did the only thing she could think of and that was to grab Jace and run into the next room. It was hard to ignore the look of sadness and confusion on Clary’s face. It pained Izzy to do it, but she was more worried she would do or say something she regretted if left to her own devices with Clary.

Jace’s face was not as amused, “What the fuck was that for Iz, I was just about to go talk to Simon. God he looked so good as Prince Eric.” Izzy couldn’t even begin to unpack what that meant for her brother.

“So I have no idea what the fuck any of this means, but Clary in that skin tight dress -- my mouth just went dry and I couldn’t even think straight.” Jace’s face changed from annoyed to a smug, amused expression.

“Apparently not,” Jace countered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Izzy was very confused and Jace being coy about things was not helping in the slightest. 

“Okay Iz, pay attention.” Izzy rolled her eyes, but ultimately decided to go with it. What did she have to lose? “Have you ever thought, and please correct me if I am wrong, I in no way want to make you think something you’re not or try and put a label on things. To be honest I just figured this about myself not too long ago as well… But do you maybe see Clary as more than a friend? I know for me it took forever to actually have the courage to tell myself that Simon was more than just the cute nerdy guy. I was actually so close to asking him to be my partner before he picked Clary. I am not completely sure I am making any sense, or if I would be telling you all of this if I was completely sober, but don’t make the same mistake I made. Tell her how you feel if you feel it.” 

Izzy just looked up at Jace and knew, she knew that her feelings for Clary that she had been suppressing for a while were there. She gave Jace a sad look, before she brought her hand up to his face.

“You know it’s not too late for you right? Simon’s just in the other room---” Just as she was about to continue, a boss ass looking Mulan - well, it was actually Maia - came into the room and interrupted them.

“Hey you two, everyone is gathering in the living room to announce the prizes.”

“Thanks Maia,” Jace said before spinning around to follow her, effectively ending their conversation. Izzy had no choice but to follow.

  
As soon as Izzy got into the room she noticed that Jace and her were the last ones there. She took in the room and was in awe of everyone’s costumes. She quickly turned her attention to the front of the room where Magnus and Alec, as Jafar and Aladdin, were addressing the room.

“First of all I want to thank everyone here for going along with my wacky plan, I know I speak for Alec when I say that we appreciate each and every one of you. And now before we really get this party started, let me introduce you to our  _ very _ impartial judges the Evil Queen and Robin Hood in the flesh, Luke & Maryse.” There were hoots and hollers as they took their place beside the couple at the front of the room.

Maryse took the floor from Magnus, “Thank you everyone, now before we announce the overall winners we are going to announce a couple other categories. First of all, drum roll please… the cutest couple award goes to our very own Carl and Ellie; Ragnor and Cat!!!!” Ragnor’s face was beet red as he and Cat made their way up to the front to accept their beer mugs that had ‘ _ Cutest Couple _ ’ engraved on them. “Okay the next award goes to best hair and make up which goes to... Lorenzo and Andrew for their amazing rendition of Lumiere and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast!” Lorenzo and Andrew were gracious as they made their way up to the front, hand in hand.

It was Luke’s turn to talk now, “I want to thank my beautiful wife for giving out those prizes. Now for the big prizes the winner and runner up for the overall costume contest. If I could ask Lydia and Raphael, as well as Clary and Simon to come up to the front please.” 

Izzy was taken aback by how much like Flynn Ryder Raphael looked, although she was probably most in awe of how Lydia, who made a beautiful Rapunzel, was able to convince Raphael to go all out on a costume. As soon as her eyes landed on Clary the butterflies in her stomach came back, and she knew that Jace was right. Clary standing up there soaking in everyone’s love and attention immediately put everything into perspective for Izzy and she knew what she had to do.

It was Maryse’s voice that pulled Izzy from her thoughts. “Without further ado, each of these couples showed considerable effort and skill with the execution of their costumes but alas we are only able to pick one. It was so close but congrats to Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder!” The room erupted in cheers, everyone crowding around the winning group, but Izzy’s eyes were only on one person. After picking up their runner up prizes Izzy saw Clary slip out of the room and make her way to the back porch.

“Needed to get a breath of fresh air?” Izzy asked as she sat down beside Clary.

“Yeah, as much as I loved people acknowledging that I put a lot of effort, I’m not a huge fan of being the center of attention.” Clary turned away, choosing to look at her hands instead. Izzy brought her hand up to push the bangs out of Clary’s eyes.

“You look beautiful tonight. I mean this literally, you took my breath away when I saw you tonight.” A blush spread across Clary’s cheeks as she met Izzy’s gaze. “It was like I hadn’t really seen you before tonight.” Izzy grazed her thumb across Clary’s cheek. “This scares the hell out of me because I didn’t even really realize this about myself until I saw you, but I feel like I would regret it if I didn’t.” Izzy took a breath before she shut her eyes and closed the distance between her and Clary. The moment their lips met, it was like a new world opened up for Izzy, she sunk into how right being with Clary felt. How it felt like home, not really scary at all, just how it should.

Clary broke the kiss first, and for a moment Izzy was scared she had read everything wrong. “Wow. I’m so glad you did that, because I was worried we would never get to.” Clary sighed, relief evident in her tone. Her smile was as bright as Izzy had ever seen it, and she had a glint in her eye that Izzy looked forward to bringing out for as long as Clary would have her. 

“So I’m definitely not fit to drive, but do you wanna get out of here?” Clary giggled before nodding and pulling Izzy up off the bench. She made sure that she didn’t let go of her hand once. They weaved their way through the party that was now fully underway. Izzy spotted Simon and Jace talking to one another. Jace had him backed up against a wall, his arm bracketing him in, and Simon did not look like he was complaining. Jace gave Izzy a knowing nod as she grabbed her jacket and followed Clary out. 

Izzy was so happy. She landed her very own mermaid, her Ariel, and maybe she didn’t know exactly where this all was going to lead, but she was so excited to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering who is who for the costume contest.
> 
> Magnus/Alec- Jafar/Aladdin  
> Clary/Simon- Ariel/Eric  
> Jace/Izzy- Hercules/ Singing Lady  
> Maia/Bat- Mulan/ Li Shang  
> Ragnor/Cat- Carl/ Ellie (UP)  
> Lorenzo/Andrew- Lumiere/ Beast.  
> Lydia/Raphael- Rapunzel/ Flynn Ryder
> 
> Ps Maryse is the Evil Queen and Luke is Robin Hood as a nod to Once Upon A Time because I couldn't help myself.


End file.
